1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A flat display device such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting is diode display includes a display panel. The display panel may include pixels having switching elements, display signal lines, and a gate driver that supplies gate signals to gate lines of the display signal lines so as to turn on/off the switching elements of the pixels. The display panel may also include a data driver for applying data voltages to data lines of the display signal lines, and a signal controller for controlling the above elements.
The gate driver and the data driver may be mounted on the flat display device as one or more IC chip type devices, they may be mounted on a flexible printed circuit film as a tape carrier package (TCP) type device and attached to the flat display device, or they may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Particularly, the gate driver may be integrated in the display panel by forming it during the same forming process as the display signal lines and the switching elements forming process.
When the gate driver is integrated in the display panel, the gate driver includes a plurality of transistors that include amorphous silicon. Thus, a change in the characteristics of the transistors may be generated due to an abnormality in the manufacturing process of the display device. Particularly, although a transistor may operate normally at room temperature, the transistor may operate abnormally in a limit condition such as in a high temperature or low temperature condition. If a reliability inspection for consistency across a temperature range of the amorphous silicon transistor is executed after completing the display device, manufacturing productivity may be sacrificed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.